Signal lights, particularly brake lights, have been mounted in automobiles so as to be readily visible through a rear view window by the drivers of following automobiles. Such lights have been mounted by support rods or other devices so as to be positioned a substantial distance from the pane of glass comprising the rear view window. Such mountings have been unattractive, relatively complicated in structure and often limited the field of vision through the rear window.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide for a glass pane having a signal light unit rigidly mounted thereon which will be attractive, not unnecessarily restrict the field of vision, and which, at the same time, will provide signals readily observable by the drivers of following vehicles.